


Fanfic#4 Day#4

by GhostKey



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/F, I know Lopen and cord are supposed to be a thing tm, but we're gonna ignore that today, my canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKey/pseuds/GhostKey
Summary: Chiri-chiri has grown up and needs a second trip to Akinah so Rysn decides she wants her old cook back yk for good luck.Dawnshard spoilers. Maybe also row spoilers.
Relationships: Cord/Rysn (Stormlight Archive)
Kudos: 5





	Fanfic#4 Day#4

**Author's Note:**

> It's about the bodyguard and captain dynamics your honor
> 
> This is set in the future and definitely Contains many spoilers for dawnshard and maybe even row. I'm taking many liberties with Canon on this one lmao. 
> 
> Pls forgive any mistakes.
> 
> No betas we splinter like Honor.

Chiri-Chiri curled up on the deck of the ship, her chalky grey skin looked even paler in the dim light of the evening. Rysn knew this was coming and had been ready but it still worried her to see the Larkin down.

"Just a while longer, Chiri-Chiri." She patted her on the back. She had gotten quite big since their last trip. Chiri-Chiri could no longer fit into the corridors below decks. She could still sleep in the hold but she preferred the warmth of the sun.

Rysn glided down to her usual spot and began working on her ledgers. The crew worked around her, giving her nods of acknowledgement if they saw her watching. Rysn let the familiar sounds soothe her anxiety. There would be no ill omens this time; the very same sleepless that caused them last time were helping to avoid them this time. There were two on board and none of her crew were any wiser. Nikli had mastered the act and Zya was not far off.

A waft of strong horneater spices drifted through the open doors as the crew brought the dinner out. They liked it when Cord joined them. Her laughter bubbled up from below and Rysn glided over to grab a bowl before hungry sailors ate it all. The crew liked to let the Rebsk and the captain eat first sometimes but on gentle and simple nights like this, they all ate together under the awakening stars. 

Chiri-chiri gulped down a few gemstones of stormlight but did not talk. Rysn sat by her for a while until she heard soft footfalls.

"You need not worry. We will get there in time." Cord's alethi had improved quite a lot but they still preferred to talk in vedan.

"Do you see them yet?"

Cord craned her head and watched the skies before shaking her head mournfully. They hadn't spotted the arrowheaded spren yet.

"We shall see them soon. I am sure." Cord squeezed Rysn's hand and went back down to sleep.

***

A cry went up from the front of the ship and everyone snapped to alert. Rysn had just nodded off in her chair still on deck. She caught the edge of the message that was being shouted to the captain at the helm

Another ship was spotted. Quite close to them. Flying no colors. No light on deck. Possibly dangerous.

Everything happened too quickly after that. Rysn missed most of it in the haze of sleep. The other ship gained on them rapidly and her crew gathered their weapons. The sleepless grabbed spears and pikes along with the others. Rysn felt an absurd spike of pride as they took their stances with ease. They looked very human in the uneven light of the torches.

The door to the lower decks crashed open and Cord appeared with half her shardplate on. She had gotten her breastplate, braces and greaves on and she was holding the enormous shardbow.

Chiri-Chiri flicked her head in annoyance and Rysn glided over to her.

"Stay close, Chiri-Chiri. You are in no position to fight."

The battle, if it can even be called that, did not last very long. Cord and the sleepless tore through the motley crew of the other ship. They looked weak, hungry and desperate. Rysn felt a small pang of pity for them until she felt the cold steel at her throat.

The fight before them ended soon but while they were distracted some of the other crew had sailed in smaller boats and climbed onto the other side of the ship under the cover of darkness. One of them held a blade to Rysn's throat and a couple more held long polearms stretched towards the exposed back of Chiri-Chiri.

"Give us your spheres and the Larkin and we'll let your master go." The one holding the blade to Rysn's throat said.

"Get off my ship and you might live for a while yet." Rysn replied and turned the lever on her chair, making it lurch backward into his gut. The knife grazed her cheek and she felt the warmth of her blood welling up.

Cord's arrows took them all out within seconds ftet that. The sleepless barely held onto their forms. Rysn saw a few hordelings crawl away towards to the side of the ship they climbed up from.

And then it was over again. Nikli and Zya nodded that all was clear. The crew were a little shaken but it wasn't anything new. The war had driven many desperate people to worse things. They collected the bodies, threw them overboard and set about cleaning the deck.

Rysn felt winded. She had almost lost Chiri-Chiri to them. They hadn't come for just spheres; they wanted the larkin too. Clearly, Chiri-Chiri was getting famous. She had to find a way to protect them all better.

Rysn flinched as a hand grabbed hers gently. It was Cord. 

"You should bind that." She said softly and wiped the little trickle of blood from Rysn's cheek. She was standing awkwardly at her side as the shardplate pulled her down with the weight. She didn't have the time to put it on properly and it was slowing her movements.

"Get your plate off before you topple, Cord." Rysn leaned forward and undid the straps on her braces, sliding them off her hands. Cord shook her head.

"You first." She continued cleaning Rysn's wound and Rysn let her bind it with a bit of cloth.

Cord collapsed at the foot of Rysn's chair and kicked off the rest of her plate. Rysn wondered how she made such an inelegant action look so reverant. 

"That was close." Cord said with her eyes closed and head tipped back, almost touching Rysn's fingers. Rysn felt the urge to run her fingers through her hair.

"It worked out fine."

"It was still too close."

Rysn let her fingers slowly drift down to Cord's shoulders. She knew the crew would be worried about omens again but none of them had suffered any big injuries so it would be easy to convince them that it was just a hiccup. But Cord, Nikli and Zya knew what was at stake. Rysn could hear Cord's breath finally slowing down and the smoothness of her hair.

Cord leaned her head against Rysn's hand and whispered, "I almost lost you."

Rysn grabbed Cord's chin and lifted her to look into her eyes. 

"I am right here."

Cord leaned forward and hesitated, waiting for Rysn to pull back. Rysn kissed Cord. 

They broke apart to a few whistles and giggles from the crew; even Nikli and Zya were laughing. Rysn shooed them all away. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to convince them that this was not a bad omen after all. 

Cord gasped and pointed to the sky, "The apaliki'tokoa'a are here!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> (Real quick side note though--I have assumed that Rysn and Cord are of similar age because they are both described as young woman and that, to me meant early to late twenties.)


End file.
